Lovefool
by Jaya
Summary: Sarah, three years on.


Title: Lovefool  
Author: Jaya  
Distribution: ask and I will let you...maybe  
Rating: G   
Disclaimer: We all know Jareth don't belong to me. Neither does Sarah.   
Although who'd want to own Sarah anyway? 'Lovefool' belongs to the Cardigans  
and 'Wishin' and Hopin'' belongs to, actually I don't know, not me anyway.   
Feedback: is like sugar, I need it to survive. At: jacey111@yahoo.com or   
rainbows@purpleturtle.com  
Summary: Sarah, three years on.  
Note: I know, it's tiny, but my muse made me write it.   
  
*********  
Lovefool  
*********  
  
You know what?   
  
It's been over three years since I last heard them, the voices.  
  
I guess I can't really just call them voices. Because it's not like they were  
disembodied or anything.   
  
Oh no, they had bodies.  
  
And they were real. At least HE was real. I know he was real.  
  
I felt his body pressed up against mine, and you don't get that kind of   
sensation in a dream.  
  
I would give anything to feel him again, be near him again. Even just see him  
again, for any small amount of time.  
  
But why would he want to see me?  
  
I, who destroyed his life? Lord knows, what happened to him after the   
Labyrinth crumbled.  
  
Everywhere I go, everything I do, I catch glimpses of him.   
  
Sometimes I think I must just be going insane, I mean, it isn't healthy to   
imagine seeing someone you practically killed all the time is it?  
  
I haven't told anyone about what happened. God no! I'd be locked up in some  
institution faster than you could blink.  
  
Karen would be ecstatic if I was never near Toby again. Of course that would  
mean she'd lose her permanent baby-sitter on retainer, but than my supposedly  
'crazy' idea's wouldn't be able to 'infect' Toby.  
  
I guess I would do anything for a second chance with him, he told me he loved  
me when I was sixteen.  
  
Sixteen for goodness sakes! I didn't even know myself well enough to know   
what college I wanted to go to, never mind love.  
  
I see his face every place that I walk in, hear his voice everytime that I'm  
talking.  
  
How could I have been so blind?  
  
I'm empty without him.  
  
Where is he now I wonder? What happened to the great and powerful Goblin King  
now that the party is over and the guests have all left?  
  
What do I do now? I've put away all my fairytales, life has lost it's sparkle  
and my few friends and I are no longer on speaking terms.  
  
I gave up my dream of acting, and they couldn't accept that. Were they ever  
my real friends at all?  
  
I'm in College now, UCLA, studying to be an accountant of all things.  
  
Why am I learning to be an accountant? It's not like it was ever my dream.  
  
But...my dreams aren't worth much anymore, not even worth a silly crystal.  
  
Sometimes I wish....I wish I could just go back. Go back in time until it   
reached the point where Jareth said to me "just fear me, love me, do as I say  
and I will be your slave." and then I will accept his love, his regard, and  
whatever else he offers to....to do what?  
  
Admittedly I wasn't quite as pure or true as I thought when I went through  
the Labyrinth. Someone as pure as I was supposed to be wouldn't have had   
such vivid dirty thoughts all the way through the Labyrinth, and after?  
  
After all of my friends had left that night, I had some of the most...  
interesting dreams I've ever had.  
  
For an entire year I couldn't close my eyes without coming across some sort  
of fantasy.  
  
They're not as regular as they used to be, now I only get one every month   
or so. One dream that is strong enough to to motivate me through my days  
until the next one.  
  
I can't believe how pathetic I turned out. Surviving on dreams of the one  
guy who made me feel so alive.  
  
Lately I have desperately pondered,   
spent my nights awake and I wonder   
what I could have done in another way   
to make you stay.  
  
I wish....I wish he would just show up one day, and sweep me off my feet. Of  
course that is really not probable. Come on, how many fairytale princes come  
knocking at the same door more than once?   
  
If he's still alive, why would he still be interested? Why would he still   
care? It's just stupid to think he would have the same feelings he had when  
I was sixteen.  
  
I know I don't have the same feelings.  
  
Yeah, before I wasn't even sure if I had a crush, but now? Now the crush has  
turned to love.  
  
How stupid am I? Falling for a guy who is very inaccessable to me. Who is   
very out of my league.  
  
Who I don't know barely anything about.  
  
Who may not be even alive anymore.  
  
Great one Sarah, always finding some guy who wont love you, wont have you,  
probably doesn't even want to see you.  
  
Who'd you'd do absolutely anything to be with.  
  
When did my life become so patheitc?  
  
Of course I have absolutely no idea what I would say if after three LONG   
years, Jareth walked into my house and declared that he was still in love   
with me, and would I be his Queen.  
  
On second thought's I'd probably say yes. Then proceed to tell him off for  
coming into my home uninvited.  
  
But you know...there is one thing I haven't tried since the first time I   
couldn't get Jareth out of my head.  
  
What if it doesn't work?   
  
What do I do then?  
  
How will I just go through life knowing that I had been such an incredible  
fool?!  
  
But, what if it does work, I'm different. What if he doesn't like the me I've  
become?  
  
What if he's been waiting for me on the other side for years, and is   
disgusted at what I've actually become?  
  
What if, what if?!  
  
What is the use of all these stupid questions that will never ever have any  
answers as long as I sit here in my room tormenting myself over what could  
be or what has been?  
  
If never won the war.  
  
I just need to stand up straight, look myself in the eye and do this.  
  
Deep breath.   
  
Okay I can do this.  
  
I wish, I wish.....  
  
"Starlight, starbright, the first star I see tonight,  
I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight"  
  
*I wish I could tell Jareth how much I loved him*  
  
Damnit that wasn't the right rhyme, and, and.......  
  
Oh no, and now I'm crying.  
  
Oh no someone's here!  
  
"Who.." My voice wavers and I steady it. "Who's there?" I ask in a steadier  
voice.  
  
"It was you who called for me Sarah."  
  
That. That voice, it's him, him!  
  
"Jareth." I hear myself say, billions of what if's coursing through my mind.  
  
But I have to know, have to know.  
  
"Yes Sarah?"   
  
So emotionless, doesn't he care about me at all anymore?  
  
"I.....love you. I think I always have, it's just...when you told me before,  
I was too young, to immature to understand what you were saying to me."  
  
He's not saying anything. Maybe this was a bad idea after all.  
  
"Look, I understand if you no longer feel the same way, I just thought you   
should know is all." I'm babbling, oh no, I'm babbling.  
  
Suddenly I'm pressed up against the wall of my bedroom.  
  
"I love you too. I just had to make sure you were sure."  
  
He kisses me, and suddenly I realise something.  
  
Throw the what if's to the dogs, facts are definately more rewarding.  
  
And I realise something else.  
  
"Oh." I groan.  
  
Jareth looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "You don't regret telling me do   
you?"  
  
I give him a look. "No, I wasted two years I could have been with you."  
I wail.  
  
Then the smug bastard laughs at me. LAUGHS.  
  
Oh great, now I'm pouting like a small child.  
  
"Don't be like that. Sarah, will you." pause, what is he asking now?  
  
"Be my Queen?" He asks breathlessly.  
  
Now it's my turn to raise an eyebrow, he never sounds like this.  
  
And then I say that single word that seals my fate.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sometimes wishes do come true.  
  
*  
Wishin' and hopin' and thinkin' and prayin'  
Plannin' and dreamin' each night of his charms  
That won't get you into his arms  
  
So if you're lookin' to find love you can share  
All you gotta do is  
Hold him and kiss him and love him  
And show him that you care  
  
[You gotta]   
Show him that you care just for him  
Do the things he likes to do  
Wear your hair just for him, 'cause  
You won't get him  
Thinkin' and a-prayin'  
Wishin' and a-hopin'   
  
Just wishin' and hopin' and thinkin' and prayin'  
Plannin' and dreamin' his kiss is the start  
That won't get you into his heart  
  
So if you're lookin' to find love you can share  
All you gotta do is  
Hold him and kiss him and squeeze him and love him  
Yeah, just do it and after you do, you will be his  
  
[You gotta]   
Show him that you care just for him  
Do the things he likes to do  
Wear your hair just for him, 'cause  
You won't get him  
Thinkin' and a-prayin'  
Wishin' and a-hopin'   
  
Just wishin' and hopin' and thinkin' and prayin'  
Plannin' and dreamin' his kiss is the start  
That won't get you into his heart  
  
So if you're lookin' to find love you can share  
All you gotta do is  
Hold him and kiss him and squeeze him and love him  
Yeah, just do it and after you do, you will be his  
You will be his  
You will be his  
  
****************************************************************************  
My first fic in a good long while. I'm kind of rusty, so be nice. If you can  
find me a better title, I'll be pleased.  
Jaya 


End file.
